


And The Rest Did Follow

by Deathangelgw



Series: Free Your Mind [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Trowa is really rather hentai-minded...





	

Title: And the Rest Did Follow. (Sequel to Free Your Mind)

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine, no sue…yea

Warnings: PWP, POV, slight OOC, shounen-ai, yaoi, sap, humor, fluff, language.

Pairings: 1x3x1, 2x5 hinted.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: WELL, lotsa people asked me for a sequel to ‘Free Your Mind’ and it STUCK. GAH. I know I haven’t written much in the GW world recently. RL took a very nasty turn and….let’s just say my penchant for writing GW got lost in the stress. ANYHOO, this is a sequel to that fic, from the other guys’ pov. What happens when Duo and Wufei are walked in on? *snickers*

Archive: goooooood question.

Feedback: much loved, arigato!

 

Well, so much for sleeping in.

 

You know, mental note…after partying with Duo, don’t let Quatre call you. Gah, he can be so motherly sometimes! Heero and I were in the middle of some…stuff…when Quatre calls. I could tell he was probably wringing his hands as he told me that he had tried calling Duo at his place, but there was no answer. OK, so that falls under the concerning matters category. But it STILL wasn’t enough to stop Heero from using that tongue…and how his body moved under mine as I talked on the phone…and…

 

Hmm…next topic please! Sheesh…anyway, it turns out that he had also called Wufei’s place with the same results. Ok, so Quatre’s worries are validated. (Still didn’t like having to get out of bed thank you very much.)

 

So here we are, driving over to Wufei’s place. Quatre had wanted to go over to Duo’s first, but I had pointed out that since Wufei was more than drunk last night, Duo would have dropped Fei off first. See that is why I am the logical one in our group. I think without emotions. Unless those emotions happen to have cobalt blue eyes and the sweetest lips…

 

Ahem….see this is what you get when you interrupt Heero and I! Sigh. Anyways, we are at Wufei’s apartment building. Go figure, the elevator is down. Poor Duo…he would have had to lug Wufei up all those flights of stairs. Man…I don’t envy him one bit. So now, we are climbing…and climbing….and climbing some more. God Quatre I am SO going to kill you the next time we have to do this!

 

Well, it isn’t his fault. And I kinda feel bad for him. He tends to worry so much about us, but I know it’s because he doesn’t really have any of us. Get with the program people. I know that you know that I know that Duo and Wufei probably did something else last night OTHER than say good night! Duo wasn’t drunk last night when they left, so he should have been home. Hehe…looks like Fei finally got through to Duo…and yeup, I was right.

 

You guessed it. We’re there. Walking in (ya see, we all have keys to each others’ places….it’s easier.), what do we see but Duo and Wufei…buck naked…laying on the floor. Obviously, they had more than a little fun!

 

Hehe…you should see Quatre’s face right about now. It’s a cross between a fish and a deer caught in headlights. Oh, and did I mention the blush? Yeup, he’s got that down pat.

 

Heero’s no better, would you believe? Though…that look is very hentai…oh goody! Maybe he’ll finally give in to some of my game plans! Yea right…and I’m Relena Peacecraft. Course…now he’s looking at Quatre with an interesting smirk that I’ve seen only once before…and that was right before he tackled me and ‘convinced’ me that we belonged together. (Didn’t take much, let me tell you!)

 

Well, somebody had better wake the love birds…guess it’s me. “Duo. Wufei. I suggest you wake up…and slowly,” I say softly as I put a blanket over their entwined bodies. Ohoh…I don’t think Heero’s the only one getting ideas. Damn they are hot together! Creamy pale skin mingling with darker caramel colored skin, ebony hair interspersed with chestnut locks…man, wet dream indeed. I think I know what might get me off tonight! (Outside of Heero, that is)

 

Duo moans softly as he wakes up and blinks up at me. He must have thought he was dreaming because he smiles rather sleepily at me. I find myself smiling back at him slightly. They look so cute together; it’s hard to wake them up. “Tro-man…hey, what’s up?” he asks groggily as he snuggles closer to a still sleeping Wufei.

 

Wufei just mumbles softly as he curls closer to Duo. Duo is so sweet…he wraps his arm around Wufei in a protective manner as he smiles up at me. I find myself smiling back again as I say, “We were worried about you. We couldn’t get a hold of either of you.” I smooth back their hair in as nonchalant way as my fingers will allow me.

 

Quatre comes over finally, his smile quite gentle. That’s Quatre for ya. He’s sweet and gentle, yet I know that he can be a lot more. “Duo, are you and Wufei ok?” he asks softly as he looks at the two. Hehe…I see a blush crossing the blond’s face and it is so cute!

 

Duo grins as he stretches. Damn that guy is sensual as all hell! “Oh yea, Q-man…we’re juuust fine,” he answers with a very naughty grin. Oh yea…definite possibilities.

 

Wufei sighs softly as his eyes open. He looks up at Duo, a look on his face that I haven’t seen before. It reminds me…of how Heero looks at me sometimes when he thinks I’m not watching. Speaking of, my lover comes over by us by this time and is also looking down at the two, a sweet smile kinda making a show on his lips. He’s got that way, ya know? He can be so cute. Sigh…no wonder I…well…you know. I look back down as Wufei looks up at us, a sweet smile on his face. “Hey…you guys ever hear of knocking?” he asks softly as he snuggles into Duo’s embrace.

 

I swear Quatre’s face is going to make him into a lobster. His face is now a dark shade of red, which makes the snickering Duo laugh even harder. I have to admit…it is rather amusing, but I cover my amusement to save some of Quatre’s pride as Heero replies flippantly, “Well, you wouldn’t have heard us…since you didn’t even hear the phone ring.”

 

Wufei gets this cute confused look on his face, but Duo just grins at us. Trust Duo to challenge us. “Yea well, if you wanted ringside tickets, next time just ask!” he says as his hands slip under the covers. Wufei gets to do a Quatre impression as his face turns bright red. From what the movements under the blanket are indicating…ringside tickets be damned!

 

Quatre clears his voice in embarrassment. God that guy can get so flustered! Doesn’t he want to see?

 

What…you think I’m all private, don’t you. Hehe…you are talking to the one who walked in on Zechs and Une doing some ‘dictation’ on her desk and not saying a word! (Oh man…did I get some money out of THAT one!) Voyeurism’s the in thing; you know what I’m saying??

 

But, I don’t want Quatre to be having nosebleeds, so, we get up to leave. Heero’s got this very cute disappointed look on his face as we all turn to leave. Oh yea…did I mention that Heero was with me that one day? Darn…knew I forgot something…

 

“Where ya heading? Why not stay for a bit?” Wufei’s voice, breathless as it was, stopped us all in our tracks.

 

Oh yea…definite possibilities.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
